


Plus proche que nous ne le serions jamais

by JoyceAnn



Series: Archives de mon skyblog (eh ouais) [2]
Category: Tara Duncan Series - Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian
Genre: Angry Sex, Cal feels, Cheating, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, absolument, après ça va promis, but still, est-ce écrit avec les pieds?, he's da best, humour nul, kind of, le consentement est bif bof sur ce premier baiser, situé au début du tome 11, sorry j'étais jeune, stéréotypes de genre, with some good intentions?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceAnn/pseuds/JoyceAnn
Summary: Cal était outré. Vraiment. Il sentait la colère monter à sa tête à chacun de ses pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui apprendre qu'on ne PARTAGEAIT PAS une petite amie. Et surtout pas la sienne.





	Plus proche que nous ne le serions jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un repost, comme je suis un peu maso j'aime bien fouiller dans mes vieux documents et j'ai retrouvé ceci! Encore une fois, la typologie des dialogues est aux abonnés absents et je n'ai rien changé au texte original (presque, j'ai corrigé deux coquilles) et comme il y a si peu de fic Tara Duncan j'offre ce cadeau au reste du monde (ne me remerciez pas).

Bon d'accord. Il avait menti. Ou plutôt, il avait omis une petite, une toute petite, information. Mais tout était permis. Car la vérité, qui sans cette minuscule information n'était plus vraiment la vérité, allait bientôt lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis maintenant x années. Il allait atteindre son but.  
Partager Tara avec Cal.

 

...

 

Cal était outré. Vraiment. Il sentait la colère monter à sa tête à chacun de ses pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'exploser la tête de Robin contre un mur, puis de lui écraser les doigts, un part un, avec le talon de sa botte. Puis de le jeter dans la boue d'un bon coup de pied au cul, pour finir de le ridiculiser et lui apprendre qu'on ne PARTAGEAIT PAS une petite amie. Et surtout pas la sienne. Surtout pas Tara. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble plusieurs années que ce demi-elfe avait un quelconque droit sur elle! Et puis après tout, qui est ce qui avait été là pour elle pendant l'attaque des fantômes hein? Lui! Lui qu'il l'avait consolé pendant des mois! Qui s'était occupé d'elle! L'avait nourrie à la petite cuillère! L'avait aidée quand elle s'était enfin réveillée! Et puis, qui est ce qui l'avait supportée quand l'autre minable aux yeux de cristal si froids l'avait quitté sous prétexte qu'elle l'avait vexée mais s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait une petite erreur seulement lorsqu'elle avait manqué de mourir! Lui! Et à qui Tara avait-elle fait confiance pour éliminer l'anneau de Kraetovir? Lui! Et qui s'était jeté devant elle pour se prendre une épée en plein coeur pour la sauver? Encore lui! Bon, sur ce coup là, il savait qu'il ne risquait pratiquement rien, mais quand bien même il l'aurait fait! Depuis le tout début il avait toujours été là pour elle. Pas une fois il ne l'avait déçue contrairement à Robin, cet espèce de vautour prêt à tout pour pouvoir récupérer quelques miettes!  
Cal se sentait devenir de plus en plus haineux, il tirait dans tous les malheureux cailloux qu'il croisait. Le pire n'était pas la demande de Robin. Le pire, c'était son regard. L'elfe ne savait pas mentir. Enfin, si. Très bien même. Mais Cal était avant tout un Voleur Patenté, et les Voleurs savent quand on leur dit la vérité, sauf que Robin lui avait menti. Il avait vu dans son regard qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Et même si Cal était pleinement confiant en ce qui concernait ses capacités, autant physiques qu'intellectuelles, ce regard lui avait fait peur. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'était pas préparé à ça. Le pire, c'est qu'à cause de cette demande, il allait devoir affronter un elfe, putain un elfe! Et amoureux en plus de ça! Et en terrain inconnu pour couronner le tout. Ça allait être comme si on envoyait un môme de 4 ans avec pour seule arme un cornet de glace affronter une horde de démons les yeux bandés pieds nus sur des tessons bouteille et les mains liées dans le dos par du fil barbelé. Ça allait être un massacre. Et risquer de perdre terrifiait Cal plus que la défaite en elle même. Il ne voulait pas perdre Tara. Depuis Eleanora, elle avait été la seule à qui il tenait vraiment. La seule dont il était tombé amoureux.  
Il brûlait d'amour pour elle et risquait de se consumer si Robin la récupérait.

 

...

 

Il s'était douté que Cal réagirait de la sorte. Et encore, il avait pensé que celui-ci serait plus violent. Lorsque Robin lui avait fait sa proposition, Cal avait seulement ouvert grands les yeux et la bouche, et l'avait écouter lui exposer ses raisons. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il était simplement parti, toujours aussi ahuris par les propos que le demi-elfe lui avait tenus. Celui-ci était absolument ravi. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait espéré. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à passer à la phase deux de son plan parfaitement ficelé. Il avait commencé à prendre des cours sur les humains et leurs comportements, alors il les comprenait donc beaucoup mieux depuis quelques mois. C'était fichtrement pratique tout de même! Il n'allait plus répéter les erreurs grossières qu'il avait faites avec Tara. Il sourit tout seul dans sa suite attitrée du palais impérial. Il hésita à éclater de rire, mais ça aurait été bien trop cliché, et surtout ça aurait donné une idée bien trop machiavélique à son plan, mais l'idée était là.  
Conformément à ce qu'il avait prévu (le timing était absolument parfait, il était même un peu en avance), il partit chez Tara, pour lui proposer à elle aussi de la partager. Il se doutait qu'elle refuserait, et si elle lui disait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, il s'engageait à la laisser tranquille. Il ne pourrait arrêter d'espérer, mais au moins il ne le lui montrerait plus. Mais si elle l'aimait encore, là, ce serait différent... Et il désirait de tout cœur qu'elle ai encore des sentiments pour lui, au moins autant que pour Cal. Même si il se contenterait de moins. Dans sa position il n'allait pas faire le difficile! Sinon, il n'aurait plus qu'à se contenter du bonus. Remarquez, il ne savait pas encore lequel il préférait, entre l'envie officielle, et celle officieuse. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il arrivait chez l'élue de son cœur. Quand la porte le fit rentrer, il était parfaitement serein. Ça allait se corser lorsqu'il se retrouverait en face de Tara... Effectivement, malgré ses efforts pour garder son calme, il devient angoissé et nerveux en la présence de la magnifique jeune fille. Mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas plus malin quand il parlait à Cal. Finalement, comme avec le Voleur la discussion se passa bien. Voire même très très bien si on soulignait le fait que Tara soit encore amoureuse de lui. Il aurait presque pu la convaincre. Presque. Pfffffffff! Elle et sa stupide loyauté! Elle la perdra, et elle perdrait Robin avec elle! Et Cal aussi par la même occasion! En parlant d'occasion, il ne fallait pas qu'il rate sa chance avec la troisième étape de son plan...

 

...

 

Cal rentra dans sa suite avec soulagement. La mission chez les Boulimi-Lema avait été forte en émotion. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait cru mourir. Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais il ne se laisserai avoir par Lisbeth et son trésor impérial. Enfin, sauf si elle lui confiait la clé du coffre. Là ça pourrait se négocier. La pièce était vide de toute personne. En fait, il se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Toutes ses affaires étaient dans une chambre du petit palais de Tara (tous deux veillaient soigneusement à ce que l'impératrice l'ignorât). Même Blondin habitait presque quotidiennement là-bas. Il n'avait plus aucune attache ici: cette suite il la gardait juste pour la forme. Mais pourquoi y était il revenu dans ce cas? Par habitude sans doute. Et peut-être parce qu'il y avait de bons souvenirs, notamment de très très jolis rêves. Dont une partie étaient devenus réalité dans les lits des différentes chambres ou dans les salles de bain et le salon, moins souvent mais cela arrivait. Il aimait beaucoup la baignoire d'ailleurs. Ainsi que les murs...  
Trêve de rêveries, Cal se rendit chez Tara, tout en songeant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle quand elle lui aurait enfin cédé. Et à son avis elle allait craquer bientôt. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, il commençait à se sentir un peu en manque. Mais quand il la vit, toute sa frustration s'envola. Il était près à tout pour elle, même à mourir tant qu'elle était à ses côtés. Eut-il fallu attendre toute une vie qu'il l'aurait fait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête. Il en avait de la chance, d'aimer quelqu'un comme elle. Et surtout que ce soit réciproque... Son amour pour elle n'avait pas de limites. Mais bon, il préférerait quand même qu'elle se décide le plus tôt possible, c'était un homme quand même!  
Leur baiser de retrouvaille fut parfait. L'explosion qui suivit un peu moins. Et l'arrivée de la tante de Tara encore pire. Surtout quand Tara lui expliqua son petit problème... Mais tout ça fut redoré par ce qu'elle lui dit ensuite. Elle voulait des enfants avec lui, et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde! Pas tout de suite quand même, il voulait profiter de sa présence à ses côtés un petit moment avant d'avoir des mini-eux courant partout dans leurs jambes, fussent-ils aussi parfaits qu'elle. Après un dernier chaste baiser, Cal dut partir faire son rapport à Lisbeth, il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps.

 

...

 

Il savais pertinemment que Tara refuserai d'être scindée entre ses deux amours, mais pour ça il avait trouvé la solution. Évidemment il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, mais après qu'il aurait exposé tous ses arguments (il était capable d'être très convaincant) à Cal il ne pourrait lui refuser. Et ainsi Tara n'aurait pas à souffrir de la séparation de ses sentiments puisqu'il n'y aurait aucune compétition entre l'elfe et le Voleur. Ils seraient même très complices pour qu'elle ne sente pas la différence, alors ça ne changerait rien pour elle. Elle aura juste beaucoup plus d'affection. Et beaucoup plus d'action avec un peu de chance. Et encore, il ne voulait pas la forcer, il désirait seulement son amour et sa présence avec lui. Il n'en demandait même pas plus. Il fallait qu'il voit Cal. Lui saurait convaincre Tara.  
Après avoir fouillé le palais de fond en comble, il trouva enfin le Voleur à la sortie d'un des boudoirs de l'Impératrice. Il revenait visiblement de mission et avait probablement dû lui faire un compte rendu. Robin se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être. Mais pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin de parler à Cal.

 

-Cal? Je peux te voir une minute?  
-Si c'est encore pour me parler de me voler MA petite amie non merci!

 

Aïe! Il avait visiblement repris ses esprits et était un peu plus virulent...

 

-Je sais que ça ne t'as pas vraiment plu alors je voulais juste...  
-Pas vraiment plu? Un peu que ça m'a pas plus! Si je t'avais proposé ça quand vous sortiez ensemble, comment t'aurais réagis hein!  
-... m'excuser.  
-Tu veux t'excuser? J'espère bien! Mais tu peux parfaitement le faire ici, j'aimerais retourner voir Tara au plus vite.  
-Il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler Cal. C'est assez important.  
-Oui eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute. Mais dépêche toi.  
-En privé.  
-Non. Hors de question. Je suis pressé d'aller voir ma copine.  
-Je t'en prie... Juste quelques minutes...  
-Bien, tu as 7 minutes. Trajet compris.  
-Merci. On va dans ta suite alors. Elle est plus proche.  
-Six minutes quarante-huit.

 

Ils partirent au pas de course, Robin commença à parler sur le chemin, ne voulant pas perdre ces quelques précieuses secondes que lui avait données le Voleur.

 

-D'abord, excuse moi de t'avoir proposé ça comme ça à propos de Tara. Je n'ai vraiment pas été délicat et j'aurais dû me douter que tu refuserais. Et puis, c'était malvenu de ma part d'être aussi confiant. J'aurais dû te laisser parler pour mieux t'expliquer. Mes arguments n'étaient pas très convaincants. Ceux que j'ai avancés à Tara l'étaient un peu plus, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me rembarrer. Avec un peu plus de tact soit dit en passant. Et après m'avoir affirmé qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour moi.  
-Quoi?

 

Cal s'était promis de ne pas réagir à ce que dirait l'elfe, quoi qu'il se passe, puis de partir le plus vite possible loin de cette ordure. Mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau. Il était beaucoup plus jaloux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle t'aime aussi, et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait choisit et que je ne pourrais rien y changer. Qu'elle te serait loyale.  
-T'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter.

 

À présent, ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à la suite de Cal. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et Robin laissa passer quelques secondes de silence. Cal le rappela à l'ordre.

 

-Cinq minutes.  
-D'accord. Bon, tu sais à quel point j'aime Tara n'est ce pas?  
-J'aurais préféré l'oublier crois moi.  
-Je m'en doute. Mais toi comme moi ne voulons pas qu'elle souffre.  
-C'est donc pour ça que tu dois nous foutre la paix.  
-Justement! Elle est tiraillée par son amour pour nous deux! Elle s'en voudra tout le temps de m'aimer alors qu'elle est avec toi! Elle va passer son temps à culpabiliser à cause de son besoin de tout contrôler! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Si elle nous a tous les deux, elle n'aura pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'être tentée par moi alors qu'elle est avec toi! Elle n'a pas besoin non plus de séparer son amour pour nous. Et c'est ce qui arrivera si on la partage.  
-Alors mieux vaut qu'on ne le fasse pas.  
-Exactement!  
-Tu renonce alors?  
-Pas exactement. Elle ne se sentira coupée en deux que si nous somme là chacun notre tour. Il faut qu'elle nous ait ensemble. Comme si nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?  
-Je veux dire qu'il faut laisser tomber nos différents et notre jalousie pour nous entendre, et ainsi faire le bonheur de Tara. Si nous somme proches, elle n'en sera que plus heureuse.  
-Jamais!  
-Et pourquoi pas?  
-Parce qu'on ne partage pas une personne! On est pas des elfes nous!  
-Q'est ce qui nous empêche d'adopter une de leurs coutumes si cela suffit au bonheur de la femme que nous aimons?  
-Seulement le fait qu'on est pas des sauvages!  
-Mais je ne suis pas un sauvage! Regarde-moi! Avec Tara j'ai toujours été aussi doux qu'un krékrékré!  
-Mais dans le fond tu est un krakdent, tu as l'air mignon comme ça mais tu est un vrai psychopathe!  
-Faux, je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal. Tu peux au moins comprendre ça.  
-Peut-être, mais en aucun cas je ne te laisserai Tara, même à moitié.  
-Et si j'arrive à te prouver qu'on peut être assez proches?  
-Ça n'arrivera pas. Ton temps est écoulé. Abandonne cette fois.

 

Il se leva, et tourna les talons. Robin suivit le mouvement.

 

-S'il te plaît! Essaye au moins!

 

Robin attrapa le bras de Cal pour le ralentir. Slurk! Il était presque aussi grand que lui maintenant! Et beaucoup plus fort qu'avant.

 

-Je viens de te dire que tu n'y parviendras pas! Je veux juste que tu nous laisse tranquilles! Nous ne serons jamais assez proches! Jamais tu comprends!  
-Et comme ça?

 

Robin força Cal à se retourner, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il lui attrapa les hanches avec l'autre main, et maintient leur bassins collés, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Alors que Cal entrouvrait la bouche pour aspirer un peu d'air, il introduit sa langue de force pour approfondir le baiser. À présent, Cal ne résistait plus. Il avait cessé de se débattre et allait même jusqu'à se coller contre l'elfe, demandant plus, et fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés.

 

-Alors? Tu crois toujours que nous ne serons jamais assez familiers?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus...  
-Je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour elle tu sais.  
-Je m'en doute. Mais si je te disais te t'éloigner, c'est qu'il y avait une raison...

 

Alors, Cal combla l'espace qui s'était reformé entre eux et attrapa le nuque de Robin pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Celui-ci, radieux, répondit en lui attrapant fermement les reins. Ils étaient d'ores et déjà plus proches qu'ils ne le seraient jamais. Sauf peut-être dans quelques minutes. Mais Cal se repris.

 

-Écoute, même comme ça je n'y arriverais pas...  
-Alors rapproche nous comme nous ne pourrions pas l'être plus. Réfléchis Cal! Tous les trois nous pourrions être heureux! Tous les deux même! Je peux te rendre aussi heureux qu'elle le ferait! Je peux te combler! Enfin, là maintenant tout de suite, TU peux me combler. Dans tous les sens du terme. Alors je t'en supplie! Laisse nous une chance! Je suis même prêt à me mettre à genoux!

 

À ces paroles, Robin sentit l'excitation de Cal grandir. Il fit alors ce qu'il avait lui-même proposé, et se laissa tomber au sol avant que le Voleur ne comprenne quoi que ce soit et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser sur ses cuisses musclées par l'escalade des tours de Tingarpour. Lui aussi allait l'emmener voir des sommet. Il donna quelques coups de langue sur la verge de Cal, tendue dans son boxer, avant de lever les yeux vers lui pour voir si il était d'accord. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin de plus, Cal ne le regardait déjà plus. Sa tête était renversée en arrière, ses joues rouges, sa bouche entre-ouverte et son souffle court. Personne ne l'avait fait jouir depuis un bon moment et il se rendit compte que ça lui avait vraiment manqué, malgré ce qu'il disait à Tara. Robin baissa le boxer à son tour, et pris immédiatement en bouche l'érection du Voleur. Ils coupèrent immédiatement la communication avec leurs familiers, avant que ceux-ci n'aillent les dénoncer à Galant qui préviendrait Tara. L'ordre était clair. Blondin et Sourv devaient les laisser tranquilles et ne rien rapporter à personne. L'elfe enroulait sa langue autour du membre de Cal, tout en effectuant de longs vas-et-vient à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

 

...

 

Tous les cours de langue de Robin lui avaient visiblement été très utiles et le plaisir que ressentait Cal était sans limite. Celui-ci manqua d'atteindre le sommet de son excitation lorsque sa verge toucha le fond de la gorge de Robin. Blork mais où avait il appris à faire tout ça aussi bien! Il arrêta le demi-elfe, et le releva pour l'embrasser passionnément et ainsi se goûter dans sa bouche. Robin embrassait aussi bien qu'il faisait les fellations. Alors Cal plaça sa main sur son érection et commença à le masturber avec entrain pendant que celui-là retirait frénétiquement son manteau d'elfe, puis sont haut et toutes ses armes. Pendant ce temps, le brun avait glissé ses mains dans le pantalon pas encore défait et continuait ses gestes précis et assurés, qui faillirent perdre l'elfe plus d'une fois. Celui-ci s'attaqua alors aux vêtements restant de Cal. Une fois qu'il fut torse nu, il apprécia quelques secondes du regard les abdominaux bien présents qui témoignaient de l'entraînement du Voleur, puis, il se pencha sur son cou et y déposa une multitude de baiser papillons, laissant quelques suçons ici et là. Cal s'offrit littéralement aux baisers de Robin, tout en continuant son action dans le boxer de celui-ci, qu'il finit part retirer.

Puis il saisit le menton du demi elfe et l'embrassa encore une fois. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une étreinte passionnée tandis que Cal descendait ses mains entre les fesses de son amant, avant de le soulever et de l'asseoir sur la table de salon juste derrière lui qu'il venait de rehausser à l'aide d'un sort informulé qui lui avait été utile dans de nombreuses occasions. Il continuait à l'embrasser et plaça ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'il écartait un peu plus à chaque caresse du brun. Celui-ci s'agenouilla alors et posa les cuisses de Robin sur ses épaules, avant de plonger la tête entre ses jambes et d'insérer violemment sa langue en lui, faisant ressentir au demi-elfe une vague de bien-être. Ça c'était totalement nouveau pour lui et Cal maîtrisait visiblement son sujet. Il ne s'était pas trompé, et savait déjà qu'il était très habile de sa langue et les gémissement de Robin s'ajoutaient au palmarès de ceux des filles précédentes. Celui-ci fourrageait dans les cheveux épais et doux de Cal et écartait les cuisses pendant que le Voleur tournait sa langue et allait de plus en plus loin, donnant toujours plus de plaisir à son amant qui saisit la main droite de celui qui lui procurait ces sensations divines et porta les longs doigts fins et agiles à sa bouche. Le brun retira sa langue et se releva, laissant une curieuse sensation de vide à Robin, puis il suçota un des tétons de celui-ci tout en caressant son torse si musclé. Après avoir fait un sort au deuxième téton, Cal récupéra ses doigts et en introduisit deux rapidement dans l'intérieur bien lubrifié du demi-elfe qui se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir quand son amant effectua un mouvement de ciseaux et ajoutait un troisième doigt qui le fit crier. Cal sentant que Robin était prêt retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre tendu à lui en faire mal en le pénétrant d'un habile roulement de hanche. L'elfe grogna, et laissa volontairement couler une larme, sachant qu'elle ferait plaisir au brun. Qui commençait à prendre son pied et luttait pour ne pas bouger. Robin fit quelques mouvements hasardeux et poussa un gémissement dans la bouche du Voleur à qui il avait volé un langoureux baiser quand il sentit une vague de plaisir arriver. Cal n'y tenant plus allongea celui-ci sur la table, et se retira avant de le prendre d'un violent coup de bassin, s'enfonçant au maximum. Il adopta ensuite un rythme soutenu que semblait apprécier son amant qui se tenait à la table et laissait échapper des cris de plaisir à chaque coup de butoir. Il avait croisé les jambes dans le dos du brun pour décupler sa jouissance, qui n'avait pas tardé à arriver. Il se vida sur son torse et Cal, la luxure incarnée lui lança un regard lubrique avant de lécher chaque parcelle de peau où il y avait de la semence, s'attardant sur les tétons. Puis, il ralentit et ses vas-et-vient devinrent plus puissants et plus précis. Alors qu'un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres toucha la prostate de Robin, il ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche en grand tant la décharge de plaisir était intense. Les coups suivants de Cal qui savait désormais où il devait taper achevèrent de le faire jouir et il cria le nom de son amant pendant qu'il se contractait violemment. Le Voleur vient immédiatement après, et se retira, épuisé, puis s'allongea sur le torse de Robin qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

 

...

 

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions et Cal transforma la table en une banquette plus confortable et se coucha à côté de Robin.

 

-C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne voulais pas partager Tara. J'avais peu de craquer à un moment où à un autre...  
-Et en quoi cela aurait il été mal?  
-Tu en aurais parlé à Tara.  
-Et alors? Tu sais, elle est très ouverte. Et encore plus depuis qu'elle est sur Autre Monde je pense.  
-Oh, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiétait! J'avais surtout peur qu'elle me quitte par jalousie parce que je l'avais trompée. Mais on peut arrêter de parler de Tara? J'aimerais que pour une fois elle ne soit pas le centre du monde.  
-Je me disais la même chose.  
-C'est agréable de pouvoir partager quelque chose de fort rien que tous les deux...  
-C'est vrai, même si c'est purement physique et que je ne ressens pour toi qu'une profonde amitié.  
-Effectivement, j'ai pu l'observer en profondeur notre amitié!

 

Cal faisait de l'humour, c'était bon signe. Il ne l'avait pas vexé en lui dévoilant la nature de ses sentiments de manière plutôt maladroite. Ou plutôt, de son absence de sentiments. Mais putain ce que ça avait été bon! Mieux qu'avec la démone qu'il prenait pour Tara même! Et pourtant les démones s'y connaissaient vraiment bien... Lui et Cal rattachèrent leur pantalon, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de retirer dans leur précipitation frénétique.

 

-Je t'avais dit que je te prouverais qu'on pouvait être proche.  
-Plus qu'on ne l'a jamais été. C'est ton discours qui m'a convaincu. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu allais suivre ce que tu disais à la lettre. Le coup du "je suis même prêt à m'agenouiller", chapeau!  
-Tu m'as tendu la perche...

 

Robin prononça cette dernière phrase sur un ton à la fois moqueur et amical tandis que le Voleur éclatait de rire.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'instant cette série se compose de vieux textes que j'aime bien quand même, mais si ça tente quelqu'un que j'aille chercher looooiiiiinnn pour retrouver des trucs bien gnan gnan ça peut s'arranger aussi...


End file.
